My Curse
by Ritah de Cassia
Summary: Edward, um vampiro apaixonado pela humana Bella, sacrifica a sua própria felicidade ao abandoná-la. Nove meses se passaram e Edward reflete no que sua atitude causou a todos a sua volta... - Resto da sinopse na fic!


Oneshot – Songfic – My Curse

Bella/Edward

Época Dos Livros – Lua Nova

Sinopse

Edward, um vampiro apaixonado pela humana Bella, sacrifica a sua própria felicidade ao abandoná-la. Nove meses se passaram e Edward reflete no que sua atitude causou a todos a sua volta.

Decisões definitivas podem ser tomadas. Pessoas podem ficar irreversivelmente mudadas.

Songfic da música: My Curse – Killswitch Engage

_I watched you walk away_

**Eu assisti você caminhar sozinha**

_Helpless, with nothing to say_

**Desamparada, com nada a dizer**

_I strain my eyes_

**Eu fecho meus olhos**

_Hoping to see you again_

**Com a esperança de te ver novamente**

Nove meses.

39 semanas.

275 dias.

6600 horas.

396000 minutos.

Para um imortal, esse tempo passa como se fosse uma onda se quebrando na praia. Frustantemente rápido. Para um humano, passa mais devagar, mais ainda sim passa. Algumas vezes indistintamente.

Para um mortal, quebrar um coração, na maioria das vezes é fácil. Apenas algumas palavras frias, uma cara feia e tudo acabado. Algumas vezes, não sobra nenhum tipo de remorso ou pena da outra pessoa. A maioria deles faz isso sem ao menos se darem conta.

Mas, para um imortal, como eu, as coisas já são diferentes. Nós somos ligados com a pessoa amada por um tipo de cabo de aço invisível, temos um laço que, não importa quanto tempo passe, nem mesmo a eternidade e capaz de desfazer.

E era esse laço que me prendia a Bella. Minha doce Isabella, a qual eu deixei dizendo que não amava mais. Uma mentira que só Deus sabe o quanto foi difícil para eu falar. Mas, o pior de tudo, foi que _ela acreditou_.

Eu sabia que era mesmo para que ela acreditasse, mas, lá no fundo do meu coração morto, eu tinha a esperança de que ela não fosse acreditar.

Eu a deixei lá, sozinha, na floresta, forçando os meus pés a não voltarem e os meus braços a não segurá-la em um abraço apertado e desmentir tudo que eu falei. Enquanto corria, ouvi a sua doce voz chamar o meu nome, e isso quase me fez voltar. Mas, os motivos por detrás da minha decisão forçaram-se a me lembrar o porquê eu estava fazendo tudo que fiz. Mas isso também não diminuía a dor que eu estava sentindo. Nem um pouco.

_This is my curse (the longing)_

**Esta é minha maldição (à distância)**

_This is my curse (time)_

**Esta é minha maldição (Tempo)**

_This is my curse (the yearning)_

**Esta é minha maldição (o anseio)**

_This is my... curse_

**Esta é minha... maldição**

Nove meses depois, essa dor continuava a mesma, se não houvesse ficado pior. As horas, os minutos e por incrível que pareça, os segundos passavam com uma lentidão dolorosa, como se me lembrasse as conseqüência da minha decisão.

Eu sabia que a tinha machucado muito, mas também sabia que essa dor não era o mínimo comparado a que eu sentia. Eu me amaldiçoava a cada segundo por ter feito o que eu fiz. Eu sabia que essa dor não melhoraria então, por horas a fio, lembrava das nossas conversas, do seu rosto, seu sorriso, a sua voz...

O meu maior desejo era vê-la novamente. Ela estava bem? Já tinha me esquecido? Já tinha dado a volta por cima?

A voz da razão e a inteligência dentro de mim diziam que com certeza, Bella já teria superado a nossa conturbada relação e que seria loucura voltar a Forks. Mas eu também sabia que, não havia autocontrole no mundo que me impedisse de procurá-la e implorar o seu perdão vergonhosamente.

_There is love burning to find you_

**Existe amor queimando para encontrar você**

_Will you wait for me?_

**Você esperará por mim?**

_Will you be there?_

**Você ainda estará lá?**

Mas o meu coração e o meu egoísmo queriam que ela não tivesse se esquecido de mim. Que ela se lembrasse de mim. Que, por mais que eu a tenha feito sofrer e consecutivamente, me feito sofrer, ela ainda me amasse como eu a amo.

_Mas eu sabia que isso era impossível._

Bella era a humana mais doce e atraente – no sentido literal da palavra – que eu já havia encontrado em toda a minha existência. Obviamente, muitos machos humanos já estariam se encarregando de sarar o seu coração, conquistando sua confiança e amizade, para, depois, roubar-lhe o seu coração. Eu tive a minha oportunidade e não consegui controlar a situação. O resultado disso, e esse eterno arrependimento que arde dolorosamente em meu peito.

_Eu_ não consegui ser bom o suficiente para _ela_.

_Your silence haunts me_

**Seu silêncio me assombra**

_But still I hunger for you_

**Mas ainda desejo você**

Desde a minha decisão, nunca mais vi a minha família. Eu sabia que as minhas atitudes estavam machucando a todos que eu amava: A Bella, o primeiro e único amor da minha existência; Esme, a minha adorada mãe na minha nova vida como vampiro; Carlisle, o meu bondoso pai; Alice, minha irmã preferida; Emmett, meu irmão brincalhão; Jasper, o mais responsável de todos e, por incrível que pareça, Rosalie, minha irmã egoísta, sofria sem a minha presença, obviamente sem demonstrar.

Mas, como fingir que tudo estava bem quando eu estava destruído, tanto por dentro quanto por fora? Jasper iria ficar louco com todos os sentimentos que me cercam e Alice desesperada com o futuro que eu teria sem Bella em minha vida. Tempos de escuridão que durariam por todo o resto da minha maldita eternidade.

_This is my curse (the wanting)_

**Esta é minha maldição (o desejo)**

_This is my curse (time)_

**Esta é minha maldição (Tempo)**

_This is my curse (the needing)_

**Esta é minha maldição (a necessidade)**

_This is my curse_

**Esta é minha maldição**

Andei de um lado para o outro no pequeno barraco em que eu morava. Refugiei-me para um dos países mais quentes do mundo, - o Brasil – para acabar com a existência de certa vampira. Seguir e matar Victoria foram relativamente fáceis, mas isso me deixava com mais problemas. Eu não tinha mias nada o que me dedicar a fazer. Agora, o que iria me impedir de voltar para Forks e _apenas _observar, por milésimos de segundos, Bella?

Minha mente traidora já fazia quadros mentais de como eu agiria. Eu apenas a olharia. Por um segundo. Eu tinha que ter certeza de que ela estava bem. Quando sentisse que estava perdendo o controle, iria embora. Definitivamente. Eu quase podia sentir, agora, o seu doce cheiro. O aroma que me enlaçou desde o primeiro momento. O cheiro que perdia apenas para os seus belos olhos castanhos. Também podia sentir a maciez da sua pele, seu calor, seu gosto.

Abri meus olhos, que nem percebi que havia fechado e coloquei meus dedos sobre os meus lábios. Seus beijos cheios de amor ainda pareciam queimar em meus lábios e a certeza da minha pequena ideia de passar em Forks impregnava meu coração como seu fosse uma erva daninha revertida de aço. Impossível de tirar de lá.

_There is love burning to find you_

**Existe amor queimando para encontrar você**

_Will you wait for me?_

**Você esperará por mim?**

Nesse momento eu também já tinha parado de andar, tomado pelas lembranças de um passado feliz que eu pude ter com Bella. Mas, as lembranças boas se dissiparam quando uma última imagem inundou a minha cabeça. Bella, sozinha na floresta chorando e gritando o meu nome. Essa lembrança causava uma dor tão forte, que eu sem nenhuma dúvida, preferiria que Jane estivesse me torturando.

Em meio a toda dor, ouço o meu celular tocar. Não precisava olhar para o visor para saber que era Alice. Eu já estava decidido a desligar o telefone, como todas às vezes, mas estranhamente, ela desligou primeiro. Franzi as sobrancelhas, mas não dei muita importância Até que o celular começa a tocar novamente. Dessa vez não era uma ligação, e sim, uma mensagem.

"_O quê está acontecendo? Seu futuro está totalmente sem nexo. Estou preocupada. Responda, por favor!"_

_De: Alice Cullen_

_19h59min 12-Dez-10_

Eu deveria ter imaginado. Alice saberia o que iria acontecer. De repente tive a minha certeza de que voltaria para Forks. Queria que ela olhasse o que eu iria fazer. Por isso mandei apenas uma mensagem para Alice.

_De: Edward Cullen_

_Para: Alice Cullen_

"_Ainda têm alguma dúvida?"_

_20h00min 12-Dez-10_

Rapidamente, pequei uma muda de roupas e fiz uma pequena mala, colocando junto o meu passaporte e um pouco de dinheiro. Precisava comprar as passagens de avião e o resto eu poderia deixar que a minha natureza se encarregasse. Já estava começando a sentir uma sensação que eu pensava que havia perdido. A adrenalina.

_Still I want_

**Eu ainda desejo**

_And still I ache_

**Eu ainda tenho vontade**

_But still I wait_

**Mas ainda espero**

_To see you again_

**Ver você novamente**

Horas depois, eu já estava dentro de um avião de iria para Washington e pegaria outro vôo para Forks. Eu contava cada milésimo de segundo para a minha chegada, impaciente pelo momento em que eu finalmente retornaria a ver a razão da minha existência. Isabella Marie Swan.

Mais horas se passaram até que, finalmente, eu havia chegado a Forks. Era duas da tarde, mas mesmo assim, o céu estava meio escuro. Nesse momento eu notei que realmente havia sentido falta de lá. Já estava cansado de só poder vagas entre as sombras, como os vampiros de Bram Stoker. Em Forks, eu me sentia estranhamente mais humano.

Eu sabia que o certo - que dizer o _menos_ errado, afinal eu estava cometendo um erro ao voltar para Forks -, era voltar para a minha antiga casa, guarda a minha mala e esperar até que a noite chegasse novamente, mas isso era impossível. Joguei minha mala no primeiro beco que vi, apenas pegando o meu passaporte e fui correndo em direção a uma certa casa de dois andares no fim da rua. Devido a minha velocidade inumana, cheguei à casa do chefe Swan em menos de um minuto. A ansiedade e o nervosismo me assolaram e eu repeti diversas vezes a mim mesmo que eu só iria olhá-la uma vez. Apenas isso.

Apurei mais a minha audição e percebi que não havia ninguém me casa. Lembrei-me que, provavelmente, há essa hora, Bella ainda estaria na escola e o chefe Swan, no trabalho. Sorrateiramente subi o primeiro andar da casa, tomando cuidado para que nenhum vizinho me olhasse. Fiquei de frente para o quarto de Bella e suspirei tomado novamente pelas lembranças, enquanto a sensação de dejá-vu nublava a minha mente. Parecia que havia se passado uma vida humana inteira desde quando eu entrava em seu quarto e a observava dormir. Ou quando começávamos a conversar...

Eu ainda estava perdido em meio as minhas melhores lembranças quando ouço um barulho tão familiar quanto às notas de Debussy. A picape ultrapassada de Bella estava chegando.

O nervosismo travou cada célula morta do meu corpo enquanto eu tratava uma das piores batalhas que eu poderia imaginar: Eu só iria vê-la. Apenas isso. Tentava colocar isso na minha mente, mas havia outra parte do meu subconsciente já fazia uma lista do que eu poderia fazer para que ela me perdoasse. O quê eu iria fazer?

Novamente meu celular vibrou e eu o atendi rapidamente.

- _Você sabe o que tem que fazer, Edward. Ela é todo o seu destino._

Alice desligou antes que eu falasse algo. Não que isso fosse necessário. Minha decisão já estava tomada.

Só tinham passados alguns segundos depois de eu ter escutado o barulho da picape e utilizando da minha velocidade vampírica, eu já estava do lado de fora da sua casa, atrás de uma árvore. Por mais que o meu corpo e meu coração implorassem para que eu parasse a sua picape com as mãos e a carregasse até a nossa clareira, para assim por implorar e se necessário, rastejar pelo seu perdão, eu não poderia aparecer como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu temia demais pela reação dela.

Eu ainda estava preso em meus pensamentos, quando, de repente, sinto um fedor insuportável. Parecia que alguém havia morrido há dias, ou um cachorro sujo que nunca havia tomado banho. Era uma coisa repulsiva. Espantei-me ainda mais quando percebi que esse cheiro vinha à picape da minha Bella.

Diferentemente do que eu imaginei, ela não parecia voltar da escola e estava acompanhada. Por um homem.

Num instante, tudo o que eu mais temia parecia ter acontecido.

_Ela conseguiu me esquecer..._

_Dying, inside, these walls…_

**Morrendo, por dentro, dessas paredes...**

_Dying, inside, these walls…_

**Morrendo, por dentro, dessas paredes...**

Eu não conseguia reagir. Pela primeira vez desde que eu virei um mostro sem alma, eu fiquei completamente sem reação. Meu corpo paralisou-se completamente e eu sentia as ondas de dor vir com mais força do que de costume.

Bella já estava estacionando a picape na porta de sua casa. Ela saiu do carro e logo após um garoto alto e moreno, com feições indígenas fez o mesmo. Uma parte insignificante de mim notou que o cheiro de podre vinha dele.

Ela sentou-se na pequena escadinha de sua casa e o cara ficou ao seu lado, olhando-a como se ela fosse algum tipo de diamante ou qualquer coisa brilhosa. Sua mente estava repleta de imagens de Bella numa praia – provavelmente La Push -, dos seus sorrisos, dos seus toques inocente e ainda fazia quadros nítidos de um futuro com ela. Com os dois juntos. De repente, além da dor, outro sentimento cresceu dentro de mim.

Ódio.

Eu o odiava. Odiava por estar perto dela, por cobiçá-la tão descaradamente, por querer tirá-la de mim. Eu queria matá-lo, para que servisse de lição para qualquer outro que sequer pensasse em chegar perto dela.

Bella encostou a sua cabeça no ombro do garoto e isso vez com que seus pensamentos ficassem ainda mais altos. Ela deu um suspirou e falou:

"_- Sabe que Charlie vai ter um aneurisma quando souber que eu faltei aula para ir a La Push, não sabe?"_

Sua voz, ao contrário do que pensava, não aliviou a minha dor. Só me fez ficar ainda mais perturbado. Ela falava baixo, com um tom de voz tão... _Vazio_. Iguais aos seu olhos. Era como se realmente não importasse com isso.

"_- E como você iria aprender a pilotar aquela moto?"_ – disse o garoto. _Pilotar moto?_ Bella estava tentando andar de moto? – _"Você está indo bem. Agora nem precisou ir para o hospital"_ – ele completou, tentado fazê-la rir.

Bella havia ido ao hospital? A culpa me assolou novamente. Eu nunca deveria ter abandonado-a. A vontade de matar aquele garoto ficará cada vez mais forte. Ele a fez se machucar. Eu queria ir lá e despedaçá-lo pedaço por pedaço, mas ela continuava ao seu lado. Eu tinha que me controlar. Mas a noite...

Bella não riu, e permaneceu séria, fitando o vazio. Pela primeira vez eu a olhei de verdade. Ela estava com uma aparência ligeiramente cansada, mais magra e seus olhos pareciam mais escuros do que nunca, com leves olheiras, sinais que não estava dormindo bem. Ela estava bem mais pálida do que o normal. Mas o quê...?

"_- Bella... acorde." _– o garoto falou.

"_- Eu estou acordada, Jake."_

"_- Não... Você ao menos se lembra do que eu acabei de falar?"_

"_- Claro. Você falava que... que..."_ – ela gaguejou.

"_- Você estava fazendo aquilo novamente, não é?"_

"_- Aquilo o quê?"_ – Bella perguntou, fazendo se de desentendida.

O garoto soltou um suspiro, pegou Bella pelos ombros, para que ela ficasse frente a frente com ele, e disse:

"_- Você tem que parar de viver no passado Bella. O passado passou, não vai mais voltar. Eu estou aqui. Agora. E quero ser parte do seu futuro. Ser o seu futuro."_

Dezenas de imagens de Bella passaram pela minha cabeça pelos pensamentos dele. A primeira vez que ela foi atrás dele, destruída. Os dias em que ela vinha apenas para visitá-lo, as pequenas melhoras da parte dela, tudo o que Charlie havia lhe contado... Por último, o meu rosto passou na mente dele e eu não precisava ter o poder de Jasper para sentir o ódio que emanava dele.

Mas eu não estava dando a mínima para o seu ódio. Todas as imagens de Bella logo após o nosso rompimento só provocaram ainda mais dor, uma dor que eu não achava possível sentir de tão forte que era.

_And I see your face in these tears, In these tears_

**E eu vejo sua face nessas lágrimas, nessas lágrimas**

_And I see your face..._

**E eu vejo sua face...**

Olhei para Bella e notei que seus olhos estavam repletos de lágrimas. E apenas eu era culpado por suas lágrimas. Na minha ânsia de tentar fazer algo que parecia certo, acabei cometendo o maior erro da minha existência.

E se ela sentisse algo mais forte por esse garoto? Se ela o escolhesse para ser o seu companheiro quando eu renunciei a esse lugar?

O garoto limpou as suas lágrimas e aproveitou para segurar o seu rosto entre suas mãos.

"_- Bella..."_

Ele queria beijá-la. Tomar os lábios que um dia foram apenas meus. Meu peito apertou e eu botei a mão no coração, como se tivesse querendo segurar seus pedaços. Eu não poderia impedi-lo se ela quisesse. Ela pareceu notar a intenção dele e tentou se afastar gentilmente.

_There is love_

**Há amor**

"_- Por favor, Jake… Não…"_- ela tentou afastá-lo, mas ele segurou suas mãos, prendendo-a onde estava.

"_- Não você Bella!_ – ele começou a falar, com a voz um pouco mais alterada. Ele queria forçar ela? – _Ele não vai mais voltar! Quando é que você vai entender isso? Você quer passar o resto da vida na sombra de um cara que não te deu valor, é isso? Eu estou aqui e quero você!_

"_- Jacob me solta! Você está me machucando!"_

Quando vi que aquele projeto de ser queria fazer com a minha Bella, eu simplesmente pirei. A raiva que eu pensava que sentia por aquele indígena aumentou a níveis estratosféricos e a minha única vontade era acabar com a raça dele proporcionando-lhe a maior dor possível. Sem me importar com a minha velocidade ou qualquer outra coisa lancei-me com uma velocidade incrível para separá-los. O indígena, não esperando por esse ataque, foi lançado até alguns metros onde bateu em uma árvore. Eu sentia o meu corpo tremer todo em expectativa com que eu faria com ele, mas, inesperadamente, um sussurro me tirou a nevoa assassina dos meus olhos.

"_- Edward?"_

_There is love_

**Há amor**

A fúria indomável que eu sentia antes foi rapidamente esquecida. Meu corpo, totalmente fiel a voz que sussurrava o meu nome foi, virando-se lentamente em direção ao som. Bella estava deitada na escadinha, com o rosto de uma pessoa que parecia ter visto um fantasma. Seus olhos arregalados, cheios de lágrimas. Uma pequena parte dos meus sentidos notou que o indígena insolente estava fugindo vagarosamente. Mas eu não conseguia me importar com isso agora. Não quando eu estava tão perto a razão da minha existência.

"_- Edward, é você?"_ – Bella perguntou, erguendo minimamente a mão até o meu rosto. Esperei pacientemente até que a sua mão tocou o meu rosto, que se automaticamente acompanhou o seu trajeto, num claro sinal de submissão. Eu era totalmente dependente dessa menina-mulher.

"_- Minha Bella..."_ – sussurrei.

Num átimo, ela se atirou em mim, e se eu não fosse um vampiro com certeza cairíamos daquelas escadinhas. Sem me importar se daqui a alguns segundos ela iria me expulsar e me chamar dos piores nomes que conhecia, enlacei seu pequeno corpo frágil e quente e a apertei forte, afundando o meu rosto em seus cabelos inalando o odor viciante de seu corpo e sentindo aquela queimação – muito bem vinda, por sinal – encher a minha boca de veneno. Talvez eu a tenha abraçado até mais forte do que o normal, mas a minha única intenção era uni - lá a mim para sempre. Se o aperto foi muito forte ela não reclamou. Suas mãos foram até os meus cabelos e ela respirava forte em meu pescoço numa mistura de choro e riso.

Nós ficamos abraçados por um tempo e o único som que eu escutava era o martelar frenético do seu coração. Lentamente, afrouxei o meu aperto, o que fez Bella reagir de forma inesperada.

- NÃO! – ela gritou alto. – Por favor, Edward, não. Não me deixe novamente, por favor! Eu faço o que você quiser! – continuou, chorando. – Só não me abandone novamente. Eu não vou conseguir viver sem você novamente! – implorou ela, agarrando ainda mais ao meu corpo.

_There is love_

**Há amor**

Eu estava completamente estático. _Bella estava me implorando para ficar_. Eu, a pessoa responsável por todo o seu sofrimento e dor. Minha mente simplesmente ficou oca. Eu não conseguia pensar em absolutamente nada. A única coisa que me tirou desse estado de topor foi outra atitude inesperada de Bella.

_Ela me beijou._

Quando os seus lábios entraram em contado com os meus, foi como se alguém tivesse me jogado em uma fogueira, mas em vez de ser ruim, era um sensação maravilhosa. Se eu fosse humano, estaria arrepiado até o ultimo foi de cabelo. Instintivamente, prendi Bella novamente em meus braços e correspondendo o seu beijo com devoção. Diferentemente dos anteriores, esse beijo era uma mistura de sentimentos conflitantes: Saudades, desespero, desejo e amor. Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha onde os dois ganhariam. Nossas mãos tateavam o que podiam, no desespero de gravar cada uma de nossas curvas. Eu ainda estava tão perdido no nosso beijo, que a única coisa que me fez parar, foi quando comecei a sentir Bella ficar meio mole nos meus braços.

Rapidamente, quebrei o beijo, sem solta-lá e observei Bella puxar o ar com ansiedade e tentar controlar sua respiração. Ao contrário de mim, ela precisava respirar normalmente. Mas eu continuava tão ofegante quanto ela. Seu rosto estava muito corado, provavelmente por causa da vergonha de ter me "atacado" e sua não estava descansando em seu peito, como se tentasse acalmar as batidas violentas de seu coração. Vendo que a coragem de Bella havia se esvaído, notei que já estava mais que na hora de tomar uma atitude. Por isso, me reaproximei dela e tomando-a em um abraço carinhoso, comecei a falar:

- Minha Bella, como você pode me pedir para ficar com você depois de tudo o que fiz você passar? Era eu quem devia estar, implorando, rastejando e me humilhando para que ao menos pudesse olhar em sua direção novamente! Eu fui um idiota em pensar que, longe de mim, você estaria mais segura e poderia seguir o curso natural da sua vida seu eu não tivesse chegado. Ficar longe de você foi, sem dúvidas, a coisas mais burra e dolorosa, pela qual eu já passei. Eu sei que eu não tenho o direito de pedir, mas eu não ligo: Fique comigo, volte para mim, meu amor...

Quando terminei de falar, senti pela soluçando em meus braços e suas lágrimas molhando a minha camisa. Eu já estava pronto para perguntar o porque dessa reação, quando Bella me agarrou e beijou-me novamente. Só aí então eu soube.

Eu estava perdoado.

Então, correspondi o seu beijo e sem que ela percebesse, a levantei e caminhei em direção à sua casa. Já estava na hora de marcar Isabella Swan como minha.

_Apenas minha._

_Oie Gente!_

_Espero que tenham gostado dessa minha Songfic... A muito tempo ela estava martelando na minha cabeça, mas só agora eu tive tempo de trabalhar melhor nela. Mandem comentários, eu quero ver se essa experiência deu realmente certo!_

_Consideram como se fosse um presente de Natal! Dependendo da quantidade de comentários, farei um capítulo especial! O que acham?_

_Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo!_

_Bjokas!_

_;) _


End file.
